Forever Hand In Hand
by BillKaulitzIsMyRomeo
Summary: Forever is a long time and that's how long they attend on being together even if it means being in the afterlife. A Tokio Hotel fanfic. Bill/OC and Tom/OC


**A little sad fic I wrote. I do not own Tokio hotel! Enjoy and review plz!**

**

* * *

**

Georg and Gustav made their way to the car while laughing at a joke Gustav told. Tom had his arm around Whitley as they made their way to the car. Bill and Sam slowly made their way to the car hand in hand. "So were you being serious about starting a family?" Sam asked Bill. "Of course. I mean we're engaged right now and will be married in three weeks." He replied. A smile lit her face which put a smile on Bill's face.

They finally made it to the car and got in. They sat in the very back by themselves. Everyone put their seat belt on and off they went. Sam laid her head against Bill's shoulder while having her fingers intertwined with Bill's. Bill laid his head on top of her head and began to hum to her. Sam found it soothing and fell asleep. Bill began to feel his eyes droop.

All of a sudden there was a scream, screeching of wheels, and the breaking of glass. Bill wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't open them. Then he felt himself being thrown everywhere but there was something tight against him. Then everything stopped.

Bill got down on his knees in front of her grave. That night he lost her. He laid his head against the stone and began crying. Bill wished he could have her in his arms again. He smiled as he remembered the first time he met her. As he was doing a tour Japan, she was there visiting. They bumped into each other in a store well he seen her and bumped into her purposely. Bill closed his eyes as he remembered their first date, taking Sam to her first quad racing race with him and Tom, their first time, and the night she said yes to marrying him. Bill began to sob more but began to calm down when someone touched his head.

Tom looked over at his girlfriend to see her crying, Whitley was upset about Sam being gone. She looked down at the grave at would sob every two seconds. Tom went over to her and put his arm around her. Tom knew that he was going to miss Sam. She was a sister to him and always would be, Tom heard someone else cry and he looked over. He saw his mom crying into his step dad's chest. Gordon tried to soothe Simone as much as possible but it wasn't working at least not today. Tom didn't want to look at the grave but he had too even if it caused him to cry which he knew would.

Tom looked at Sam's grave and read it. Sam Kaulitz: A loving daughter and an amazing friend. Sam's last name was changed to Kaulita because of Bill. Whenever Tom would call Sam, Mrs. Kaulitz, Bill would smile the biggest smile ever. That always made Bill happy. Tom closed his eyes and tried to fight back the tears. Tom turned to read the gravestone that was attached to Sam's. Bill Kaulitz: A Loving Brother and A Loving Son. Tom missed Bill so much.

Bill looked up and saw an angel. "I've been looking for you." The angel told him. Bill smiled as he saw his beautiful rose standing in front of him. Bill stood up and hugged her to his chest. "I thought I would never see you again." Bill told her. She inched back to looked at him and smiled up at him. "Nothing will keep me from you." Sam told him and leaned up to lay a kiss on his lips.

Tom remembered that night. Everyone survived but them two. The two that had a wonderful heart and now they're gone. Tom remembered as they pulled Sam and Bill out of the car both of their hands still laced together. That's why they were put in a coffin together and buried with their hands still laced.

"Why did you do it?" Sam asked Bill as they watched their loved ones mourn over them. Bill watched his brother and remembered that night. He opened his eyes and found himself upside down. He looked down and found glass everywhere. The car had flipped. Then he realized Sam was still hooked to him. "Sam." Bill whispered cause his voice was hoarse. No answer. He began to lightly shake her. No movement. Bill suddenly realized her body was cold. His hand was shaky as he reached up to check her pulse. Bill laid his head ontop of hers and began to cry. Their hands still intertwined together and he wasn't going to move them. "Everyone needs to get out now!" He heard someone yell. Bill wasn't going anywhere. Then he seen headlights. Another car was about to hit them. Bill laid his head back down on Sam's and closed his eyes.

"You could still be here." Sam told him. "I know but I wasn't going to be in a place where you weren't." Bill told her. Sam looked up at him and then down at their entwined hands. "I love you." She told him and looked back at him. "Ich liebe dich meine liebe." Bill told her. They stared into each other's eyes before saying in a unison, "forever." Then a huge light appeared. "I think it's time." Sam said as she looked at it. "Are you ready?" She asked him. Bill looked back at his loved ones then his eyes stopped on his big brother, Tom. "I'll be watching." Bill told him before walking into the light with Sam hand in hand.

Tom felt a small wind around him. _Forever. _Tom looked around it sounded just like Sam and Bill. Tom turned back to Whitley. _I'll be watching. _Tom smiled as he heard Bill's whisper. "I know." Tom said as he looked up at the sky.


End file.
